One-shots
by longlivepercabeth162
Summary: Just a ton of random Harry potter and PJO/HoH one-shots and not all of them are corssovers


**So I got this idea for Nano Wrimo (i am not in it this year but will be next year) and thought what the Hades, why not? And so here we our and here is the fist one shot. You can thank me later for the awesomeness.**

My name is Elisabeth and for what I know I've been on the streets my whole life. As a young kid I would beg for food at a McDonalds and, feeling sorry for me the workers gave me food and let me sleep in the break room. Last year the let me work here too. My salary is less than others because they don't charge for the food. They know I'm trying to save enough to live on my own.

The manager is nice and as I got to know him we started dating. He always gives me full day shifts so I don't have to explain my situation to as many people. It still can be difficult. Somehow regulars found out and just made my life harder.

Today was no different from any other. In my line I had two regulars and two boys from a group of 9. After I took the first regular's order and he left the line I could hear the second saying to his wife (and not in a whisper either) "We don't want to order from her. I heard she lives on the streets." and they left my line and went to a different line. The two boys behind him looked at each other than stepped up to order.

"I was just wondering what that guy meant. Just out of curiosity." One of the boys said, he had messy black hair that looked like a brush was a foreign object. He had sea green eyes and an orange tee-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood on it. For some reason I felt like I should know what Camp Half-Blood is. The other guy had bad acne, dark curly hair but a kind smile. He had a green shirt on with jeans. I felt as if I should know him.

"My parents abandoned me at a young age and I grew up on the streets. The manager here was kind enough to let me work here. Can I take your order now?"

"Oh yea. 5 happy meals, three hotcakes without sausage, and ten piece chicken mcnugget with large fries." The first said.

"'Kay. Your order will be ready shortly."

"You said you don't have a place to stay right?" the curly haired one asked and I nodded. "Do you want to stay with us? You won't need to work for a bit and you could go to school."

"A-Lester what are you doing?" The other one asked

Lester just ignored him and waited for an answer.

"Sure. Why not?" I said. "I get off at 10 so if you're willing to wait that long…" They nodded and went back to their group. I could see them explaining what happened and Lester was arguing with a girl who had blond hair and gray eyes. I had like two hours before my shift was over. It would be slow like always but I could wait. For the first time I had a place to sleep.

Percy's POV

"Her name is Elisabeth and she's a demigod. Hera had kept her in the Lotus Casino. I know that much. She then rescued her and erased her memories. This is all I know. I think this may have something to do with Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades as they always get nervous when Hera brings her up." Apollo said.

"When was she put in the Casino?" Annabeth asked.

"1300. She was 20 at the time somehow Hera made her younger when she was put in the Casino."

"That will be confusing when she gets her memories back. It was hard enough for me." Jason added.

In no time 10 'o clock came and she was in back cleaning up. Suddenly I heard shouting.

"CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME?! I FINALLY FOUND A PLACE TO STAY AND YOU'RE BEING A JEALOUS LITTLE BRAT! YOU WERE ALWAYS WAY TOO CONTROLLING BUT THIS IS THE LAST STRAW. WE'RE THROUGH!" I heard Elisabeth scream. There was silence then the sound of glass breaking. The sound came again then a guy came storming out left the building, slamming the door in the process. We waited for a few minutes, thinking Elisabeth would be out soon. She didn't come out. Annabeth went to go find her and came back with Elisabeth in her arms.

A black eye was visible on her right eye and there were hundreds of cuts on her legs, some deep, some not, and some still had glass in them.

"There were a few broken jars on the ground when I found her. I'm guessing that guy got mad punched her which made her fall backwards and maybe causing a few jars to fall on her. Still mad the guy might have thrown more jars, some hitting her, the others hitting the ground and some shards then hitting her. She passed out just as I found her. We should get her in the trailer.

~timeskip bruh because lazy I am. And yes the seven plus Apollo and Nico have a trailer. Because why not. Yea this is like in some random town you would stop in on your way from Long Island to wherever Camp Jupiter is because that's where they be going. I shall stop now.~

Elisabeth's POV

I woke at night in a trailer. There were 8 bunks including the one I lay in. Someone had bandaged the wounds I got from… the jars. I saw two people in one of the bunks whispering, and it looked like the blond haired girl and the guy with messy black hair. It looked like the guy was trying to calm down the girl and I could hear him saying "Shh… It's okay Annabeth… We escaped… I know, I know… It'll be fine…" He saw me and put a finger over his mouth, letting me know I should be quiet.

"You were gone. Percy, you were gone. You had left me. It was horrible, we were back with the Arai." Annabeth sobbed. She briefly looked up and spotted me. She quickly dried her tears and got down from the bunk, Percy following, to sit with me on the bed.

"How are you doing?" She asked, her face full of concern.

"Could be better. I was just attacked by who I thought was my boyfriend but turned out to be some sort of weird monster." I said knowing she probably wouldn't believe me. Instead she looked at Percy with a worried look in her eyes. He nodded to her unspoken question.

"Do you know greek mythology and demigods and stuff?" i nodded and Annabeth continued. "Well Greek mythology is real and the gods are still around. Lester is Apollo he just like that form but the rest of us are demigods. I'm a daughter of Athena and Percy is a son of Poseidon. We don't know about you for sure. Apollo has been watching over you for a bit, thought not as much recently. It turns out that you are from the 1300's and were 20 years old but Hera took you and put you in the Lotus Casino while somehow aging you backwards so you're 16 again. She also took your memories and replaced them with fake ones. There are two camps for people like you, one for Roman demigods another for Greek demigods. We'll have to wait and see which one you are but at the moment we're heading to Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp, to see some friends. Maybe you'll be claimed their even if you're a Greek demigod." I just shrugged.

In no time at all arriving at Camp Jupiter. **(I'm too lazy to describe the camp but you know what it looks like)** We stepped into camp and there were shouts from the Fields of Mars. We ran to see what was going on and there was Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto **(who still deserves to be a dam planet! Just because Pluto's small he can't be a planet. Bull shit, just bullshit.)** arguing about who knows what. They stopped when they saw us, well actually me.

"I'm just going to assume one of you is my dad. Which one?" I said. To my surprise all three of them raised their hands.

"So one day the three of us decided 'hey what if the three of us could have a child together' so we tried and that's where you came from. Hera was pissed and sent you down to earth (this was about 1300) and let you live there for 20 years. I think she was trying to figure out if you were a threat or not. When you were 20 she put you in a coma and waited for the Lotus Casino to come around. When it did she put you in the Lotus Casino. Eventually she made you 12 and erased your memories, replacing them with fake ones. That's when you ended up on the streets. She figured you would be attacked by a monster and die and you would be gone. She was wrong. And here we are." Zeus said.

"I'm a goddess? Cool!" I said.

Long story short I stayed with the demigods, got my memory back, and had a whole dam lotta fun.


End file.
